Mi temor se convirtió en amor
by LadyGual
Summary: Shizu Shido realmente odiaba y temía a los hombres. Realmente detestaba su testosterona, sus modales, sus locuras, su olor corporal... Pero últimamente se había cuestionado algo... ¿Por qué no temía a Rindou? ***Shizu x Rindou*** Atención: ¡spoilers de la segunda temporada!
1. Prólogo: Previo

María Holic no me pertenece, tan solo es mía la trama y las situaciones.¡Hola queridos lectores! He notado que por aquí no hay muchos fanfics de María Holic, por lo que me decidí a escribir uno. Además, todos los que hay son de María y Kanako, así que voy a innovar en este sentido xD Tengo que advertiros que a "mi" Shizu le aterrorizan los hombres mucho. Solo quería que quedara claro...

Por otra parte, decir que espero que os guste, tendrá aproximadamente trece o catorce capítulos, no estoy totalmente segura. Pero bueno, a ver que os parece ^-^

Sin más, podéis leer.

* * *

**Prólogo: Previo**

* * *

** L**a noche era oscura, incluso más que habitualmente... Shizu se encontraba en la iglesia de su preparatoria, rezando para que al día siguiente le fuera bien. Comenzaría un nuevo curso, el segundo año... le iba a ser difícil volver a adaptarse a sus compañeros pues después de unas vacaciones largas, se había olvidado por completo de convivir con chicos, y más aun, de ser uno. Y es que, Shizu se había quedado en la mansión con su hermano gemelo María. Allí se lo pasó en grande, fueron a la playa, a los toboganes de agua... Y jamás se le ocurrió pensar en el instituto o en los ceporros de sus compañeros, y mucho menos en tener que aparentar ser un desagradable chico... Pero bueno, esa era su obligación pues su abuela así lo quiso.

La situación era que los gemelos se hicieran pasar por el contrario con el fin de pasar desapercibidos a los demás. El juego acababa cuando alguno de los dos era descubierto por alguien de la preparatoria... Para Shizu era muy difícil porque sencillamente odiaba a los chicos, le inspiraban un terror abrumador y ni ella misma sabía el porque. Siempre se planteó una vida pacífica, rodeada de chicas encantadoras y sin mucho ajetreo... Nada más fuera de la verdad. El día a día para Shizu era insoportable. Tener que estar rodeada por ellos y fingir querer su compañía... suerte que ella se había creado un falso carácter que alejaba a cuantos la rodeaban, pero el caso es que no podía hacerlo de su compañero de habitación...

Shizu compartiría al día siguiente su gran cuarto con otro alumno puesto que, aunque ella fuera la nieta de la anterior directora, era una alumna más, así que le tocaría tener a alguien más a parte de Rindou en su habitación. Todo se complicaba y tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. El nuevo curso pronto comenzaría y tenía que estar al cien por cien.

Shizu miró a la luna cuando salió de la iglesia y suspiró con pesar. ¿Tendría más problemas de los necesarios o sería más fácil de lo que pensaba? Solo el tiempo lo diría...

Continuará...

* * *

Autora: Pronto subiré el primer capítulo. Por favor, agradecería comentarios para saber si esto os gusta o no. Gracias *-*


	2. Capítulo 1: Comienza un nuevo curso

_Autora: ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de este fanfic. Como siempre, ni María Holic, ni sus personajes, ni los escenarios me pertenecen. A excepción de los que yo agregue... Sin más, podéis leer. ¡Disfrutad!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Comienza un nuevo curso.**

* * *

Shizu Shido se encontraba frente a la puerta de la que sería su habitación de ahora en adelante, en el prestigioso instituto Mihoshi no Mori.

El semblante de la chica disfrazada de hombre no era más que un claro signo de resignación y temor. No sabía exactamente lo que se encontraría detrás de las puertas, pero suponía que sería lo de siempre: una cama cómoda, un gran escritorio, una ventana y un armario… junto con el baño enorme, las estanterías y demás… Sin embargo, ahí estaba, plantada sin decir nada, temblando como una hoja y con los ojos cerrados. No es que ella se considerara desafortunada, al contrario, pero en esos instantes deseó llevar la vida de su hermano gemelo. Es más, debería llevar su vida, compartir cuarto con una chica, hablar con chicas, estudiar con chicas… pero no, Shizu tenía que interpretar el papel de su hermano en la preparatoria para chicos. Por consiguiente, debía vestir y actuar como uno, y eso era lo último que Shizu quería…

Ella tenía un problemilla que, si analizamos la situación, amarga la vida de la joven… Y es que ella odia y teme a los chicos a partes iguales. ¿La consecuencia? Que no quiera estar al lado de uno a un kilómetro a la redonda. ¿La solución? No había tal cosa pues no podía escapar de la prisión en la que se había convertido ese instituto.

La chica suspiró pesarosa, debía entrar de una buena vez si no quería que le llamaran la atención. Así pues, se dispuso a abrir la habitación cuando de repente, un brazo pasó por su lado y abrió la puerta. Sin duda, se trataba de Rindou, su mayordomo personal. No es que fuera un mayordomo como tal —o por lo menos a ella le gustaba ese nombre—, sino que la ayudaba a disfrazarse, y a bastantes cosillas que ahora no vienen al caso. A su hermano María le gustaba llamarlo sirviente, pero para la chica eso era un término denigrante, además de que ella jamás trataría a Rindou de ese modo. Así pues, tragó saliva y volteó para encontrarse con la cara del chico. Éste la miró sonriente, casi con una mueca divertida.

—Me estaba aburriendo. Para cuando abrieras la puerta, ya sería de noche. —dijo Rindou encogiéndose de hombros. Cargó las maletas y se adentró en el cuarto seguido por Shizu, quien lo miraba tímidamente. Al entrar, lo primero que vieron fue una inmensa superficie de madera que, junto con una alfombra circular y dos camas a los laterales, le daban un aspecto pulido y hermoso. Además, frente a ellos, una gran ventana se alzaba y a los lados reposaban dos cortinas azules, con detalles morados. Rindou se dispuso a dejar las maletas en un lado de la cama más cercana mientras la miraba fijamente.

—¿Cuál cama prefieres? —preguntó sin inmutarse. Shizu señaló la cama derecha y él asintió. Obediente, dejó la maleta de Shizu en dicha cama y sus pertenencias en la otra.

—Es bastante grande. —comentó la chica mirándolo todo. Además, ella creía que compartiría habitación con otro chico aparte de Rindou, pero al parecer no iba a ser así puesto que solo había dos camas…

Rindou asintió mientras pensaba en algo que decir.

Llevaban un tiempo raros, como si el estar siempre cerca—paradójicamente—, los distanciara. Sin embargo, y con lo lejanos que se sentían, Rindou apreciaba a la joven por su valor al aceptar el deseo de su fallecida abuela. Eso de intercambiar papeles con su hermano fue idea de ella, para determinar quién sería el director de ambos institutos… No era una idea muy buena, pero Rindou debía aceptar que la abuela de los jóvenes tenía imaginación —incluso una imaginación demasiado perversa —.

—¿Quieres que te ordene la ropa mientras te das una vuelta por el centro? —preguntó Rindou de repente, cortando todo silencio. La joven carraspeó incómoda. Prefería estar un poco en la habitación para asegurarse de que actuaba y tenía la apariencia de un chico.

—Iré después a dar un paseo porque prefiero que vengas conmigo… —Shizu se sonrojó un poco por el comentario que acababa de hacer. Pero, si Rindou lo notó, lo disimuló. Él no dijo nada pues haría lo que ella le ordenara… Para eso era su sirviente.

—Como quieras. Voy a ir deshaciendo tu maleta primero. —el joven pasó por el lado de Shizu y abrió la maleta de la chica, la cual puso encima de la cama. Allí comenzó a sacar la ropa… Aunque la casa de ella estuviera muy cerca, no era plan de irse todas las mañanas allí para cambiarse de ropa. Y él, por su parte, decidió lo mismo. Además, solo irían a su casa para vacaciones o en casos especiales.

Shizu se quedó mirando al chico mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer a continuación, consideró que lo mejor era ir a revisar su aspecto. Fue entonces al baño encontrándose con otro gran espacio maravilloso lleno de fragancias y de colores blancos y azules. Era muy puro todo aquello —demasiado para los chicos—, pensó Shizu. Aun así, se metió y se puso frente al gran espejo de cuerpo entero. Se miró detenidamente el cabello rubio pues lo llevaba cortito, como su hermano. Normalmente llevaba peluca, pero al comenzar un nuevo curso, decidió cortarse su preciada cabellera por comodidad. Últimamente le picaba la cabeza mucho, y eso era debido a la peluca de chico. Así no tendría más problemas… Lo malo era que ahora sí que parecía un chico. Por suerte o por desgracia, María se parecía tanto a ella que se podían confundir perfectamente… salvo por el lunar que tenían ambos bajo diferentes ojos. Ella, por ejemplo, lo tenía en el ojo derecho, mientras que su hermano lo tenía en el izquierdo. Pero nadie se había fijado… Luego, se miró sus ojos rojos, los labios un poco resecos debido al nerviosismo que el nuevo curso le daban, su figura "masculina"… Esto último daría problemas…pensó Shizu alzándose la camisa blanca del uniforme y la chaqueta azul… suspiró. Llevaba una venda alrededor de los pechos para ocultarlos al máximo, y eso le ponía triste pues ahora que estaba desarrollándose, no quería ocultar su figura. Pero bueno, es lo que tenía estar en el juego… Además, ella quería tanto como su hermano el puesto de director, por lo que debería aguantarse. Revisó por última vez su aspecto y quedó conforme. Así que decidió salir del baño dándose cuenta de que Rindou no estaba en la habitación. Extrañada, paseó por la habitación buscándolo sin éxito… Comprobó que las maletas ya estaban deshechas y la ropa pulcramente doblada encima de las dos camas… Sin embargo, la joven se llevaría un susto al comprobar que Rindou no estaba con ella… Cuando se dio cuenta, un sudor frío comenzó a bajarle por la espalda. ¡¿Dónde estaba él?! No es que le hiciera falta, pero estar sin él era como no tener una seguridad con todos los hombres que había fuera del cuarto y no quería exponerse al "peligro". Shizu era un caos cuando sentía que estaba rodeada de chicos, pero, si Rindou estaba alrededor de ella, no se sentía nada mal… Era como un refugio. Aunque Shizu debía de reconocer que el chico era un pelmazo cuando se ponía a hablar sobre armas y sobre trampas, además de que se metía con ella a menudo, cosa que importunaba a la joven pero no le importaba demasiado. El caso es que ahora se encontraba en su habitación, sudando y en pánico. Justo cuando iba a ir a buscarlo, alguien golpeó la puerta con brío haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara. Rápidamente, adoptó una postura masculina y dijo:

—¡Adelante! —la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un chico alto, fornido y bastante guapo. Pero a los ojos de Shizu era un chico altísimo, grandullón y el demonio en persona. Suerte que se pudo controlar y actuó como normalmente lo hacía. El joven se quedó parado en la entrada, admirando tímidamente a Shizu mientras se debatía entre hablar o no. Al final, decidió saludarlo.

—Buenos días, Shido-kun. Me llamo Yuuki Fushima, y seré tu "vecino" de algún modo. —hizo una pausa para reordenar sus ideas —. Solo quería saludarte… —Shizu no supo cómo reaccionar. Pero, se dijo, María actuaría más o menos así:

—Oh, hola, soy Shizu, pero ya lo sabrás… —aunque estaba sonrojada, siguió actuando con normalidad —. Un gusto conocerte. —le tendió la mano al joven que arqueó una ceja. En vez de darle la mano, la alzó con la palma abierta y dijo:

—Es mejor de este modo…Haz como yo. —pidió amablemente. Shizu imitó la pose de su mano y luego la chocaron. Posteriormente, cerraron el puño y volvieron a chocarla. La joven no había hecho eso nunca, pero era divertido.

—Ya… bueno…—ella no sabía qué decir, por lo que Fushima se le adelantó.

—He oído que vas a ir a segundo curso, yo también. —ella se extrañó. No lo había visto en la vida, su pelo rojo era muy distintivo y sus ojos verdes no pasaban desapercibidos.

—Nunca te he visto por aquí. —comentó Shizu. Él sonrió abiertamente y la chica pensó que era alguna treta para ganarse su confianza, por lo que no se inmutó ante esa sonrisa.

—Eso es porque soy nuevo, me han trasferido. —explicó amablemente. Shizu estaba muy nerviosa, el mero hecho de estar frente a él y a solas le ponía de muy mal humor. Por si fuera poco, el tonto de Rindou no aparecía y quería que la tierra le tragase. El sudor que tenía en la espalda ahora también se hallaba en la frente y el pecho. Respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse, pero el miedo no remitía. Tenía que pensar con claridad, aunque hacía un mes que no trataba con chicos, eso no era excusa para actuar de ese modo, por lo que acabó serenándose. En cuanto a Fushima… el pobre se quedó mirando al "joven" con verdadera curiosidad. Parecía tener calor pues sudaba, y su cara, aunque muy inexpresiva, tenía un matiz de terror. Decidió marcharse… —Un placer, nos veremos en la ceremonia de apertura. Es dentro de quince minutos, por cierto. —y dicho esto, se largó de allí dejando a una Shizu derrotada.

"¿Por qué les tengo tanto miedo? ¿Por qué no puedo actuar con normalidad cuando tengo a un chico delante de mí? ¿Por qué soy tan rara?" Pensaba la chica mientras se sentaba en la que sería su cama a partir de ese día. Tras unos minutos en silencio, la puerta volvió a abrirse y se tensó de inmediato. Pero en cuanto vio que era Rindou, se relajó. El joven se acercó a ella y le tendió una bebida caliente.

—Toma, estabas muy pálida. Un té te sentará bien. —dijo abriendo su lata rápidamente. Ella lo miró atenta, con sentimientos cruzados. Por una parte, deseaba regañarle por dejarle así, de repente. Pero por otro lado, se sentía aliviada de contar con alguien que la conocía tan bien… Entonces se preguntó… "¿Por qué no temo a Rindou siendo también un chico? ¿Qué tiene él que los demás no?"

—Gracias. Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme sola…—acabó diciendo, avergonzada. Abrió su bebida y se la llevó a los labios. Rindou la espió por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo con burla.

—¿Tan indispensable soy para ti, Shizu? —inquirió con tono burlón. Ella enrojeció aun más y carraspeó, incómoda. Shizu era altamente vergonzosa siendo ella misma, aunque cuando se hacía pasar por María, jamás mostraba esta faceta, bueno, quizá un poco, pero más que nada se hacía la dura, para parecer un macho…

—No digas tonterías, tan solo no quiero perderte de vista… Además, ya he conocido a un chico nuevo… Me ha dado tanto miedo que creí que iba a llorar delante de él. —Rindou frunció el ceño.

—La próxima vez no abras si no estoy… Por otra parte, ¿quién es? ¿Tengo que sacar un arma o no? —preguntó, como siempre, sacando violencia…

—No. —suspiró —. Se llama Fushima, será nuestro vecino y está en nuestro curso… Por lo que me ha contado. —aseguró ella todavía sentada. El chico asintió conforme, aunque pensó que no debía dejarla sola mucho tiempo pues sabía lo que sufría la chica en estos casos.

Era raro ver a una chica joven y bonita temer a los hombres, él siempre se lo había cuestionado, pero jamás se lo preguntó porque sería una falta de educación. Aun así, él llevaba sirviéndola más de ocho años y sabía cómo era ella. La conocía tan bien que sabía lo que comía, lo que prefería ver en la televisión y lo que piensa —si esto es posible—, pero en verdad era una chica muy previsible. Aunque, como ya dije, últimamente estaban en ondas diferentes, permanecen juntos, pero a la vez parecen separados por algo indestructible… Últimamente no sabía lo que la chica quería tanto como antes, y esto lo confundía para mal puesto que ahora pensaba más de la cuenta en el tema.

Él no era como su hermana gemela Matsurika —fría, calculadora, indescifrable… —, sino todo lo contrario, amable, educado, algo violento si se daba el caso, conversador y buen deportista… Y por ello sabía tratar con la gente, hablar, sentir, soñar… A veces no podía creer que Matsurika y él fueran gemelos… pero así era. Ahora mismo ella estaría cuidando a María y vigilando de cerca a Kanako… ¡Ja! Al pensar en la última, Rindou sonrió abiertamente haciendo que Shizu se preguntase lo que estaba pensando. Kanako era todo un bicho raro —y no era porque fuera lesbiana, no —, sino porque era una chica MUY pervertida a la que le sangraba la nariz por todo. ¡A saber lo que pensaba esa mujeriega…! Pero bueno, a él le divertía.

—¿Nos vamos? Llegaremos tarde si no empezamos a andar ya. —aconsejó Shizu amablemente. Rindou asintió dejando de pensar en todo lo demás.

* * *

El pabellón deportivo estaba a rebosar. Los alumnos que cursarían segundo y tercer curso permanecían quietos y muy juntos, formando filas perfectas. En Mihosi no Mori los chicos no se sentaban como en Ame no Kisaki, sino que se quedaban de pie, como buenos atletas que eran. Además, ese año daría el discurso de bienvenida un alumno que Shizu conocía a la perfección del pasado año. Ese chico era Kazama, el número uno de toda la preparatoria. Lastimosamente, Shizu fue la segunda de su promoción el anterior año, quedando Kazama el primero. Así, este año él haría el discurso que, por otro lado, a Shizu le daba pánico leer delante de todos. Así pues, nuestra joven y su mayordomo se pusieron los primeros para escuchar el adecuado discurso de principios de año. Aunque no lo pareciera, la chica estaba nerviosa, como un flan por dentro y Rindou lo notaba, por lo que, deliberadamente, le apretó la mano suave y momentáneamente pues tan pronto como ella sintió el roce y el apretón, lo dejó de notar. Ella se quedó de piedra… ¿cómo sabía él que estaba nerviosa? Y peor aun, ¿por qué había hecho eso? Normalmente le diría a la chica que se tranquilizara o algo así, y luego, en privado, se mofaría de ella para echarle en cara que era una niña miedosa. Lo que él estaba haciendo era algo impensable pero que, por el contrario, alivió y relajó a la joven.

Pronto, la voz de Kazama resonó en todo el pabellón y ella hizo como que le escuchaba, pero en realidad estaba tan confusa y avergonzada que no prestaba atención a nada. Y para cuando decidió escuchar al chico, ya había acabado de hablar y dio paso a un profesor de Literatura Japonesa. Ese profesor le había tocado el año pasado, y no se quejaba, daba estupendamente la asignatura. Además, era ya mayor y no inspiraba miedo, sino ternura. O al menos así lo veía Shizu. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había ido a ver la clase que le había tocado y se maldijo interiormente. En cuanto el discurso terminara, iría a verlo. No sabía porque, pero deseaba que no le tocara en la misma clase que Fushima pues no tenía buenos presentimientos respecto a él…

Así, todo acabó y decidió ver las listas de las clases en la que estaría. Una vez fuera del recinto, y siempre seguida por Rindou, se dirigió al tablón de anuncios de toda la preparatoria y se buscó entre las listas de segundo año. Cuando se encontró, analizó los demás nombres dándose cuenta de que Rindou no estaba con ella en la misma clase. Al principio se quedó de piedra, luego su color desapareció del rostro dando paso a un pálido enfermizo y, posteriormente, se llevó las manos a la cara. ¡No estaban juntos! ¿Por qué? El año pasado si estuvieron en la misma clase. ¿Por qué no este año?

Rindou, que se dio cuenta de la situación, intentó sonar calmado para que su pequeña compañera no llorara allí mismo.

—Shizu… sabes que podemos hablar con el profesor encargado de hacer las listas. Tranquilo, lo arreglaremos. —ella se volteó con dos lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas y asintió, tratando de hacerse la dura.

—Pero no entiendo porque nos han separado. ¡Si tenemos casi el mismo coeficiente intelectual! —expresó la chica con pesar. Rindou solo pudo sonreír de medio lado, haciendo una mueca atractiva…

—Te lo digo en serio, Shizu, me preocupa que te hayas encaprichado por mí. —se alabó el joven. Pero en realidad no pensaba eso, sino que trataba de hacerle más fácil este amargo trago. Ella frunció el ceño, actuando como un chico pues pasaban dos alumnos a ver el tablón.

—No digas tonterías. Y hablaré con ese tal profesor… ¿tienes los nombres de los empleados? Necesito saber quién es el que lleva este trabajo. —expuso Shizu alejándose de allí. Rindou meneó la cabeza, ¿qué haría con este espécimen de mujer?

—Si, lo tengo, pero no hace falta que lo consultemos pues me sé de memoria todos los profesores del centro. Sé a quien buscamos. —finalizó Rindou con orgullo. Shizu pensó en el porque del comportamiento dócil de su mayordomo, pero no le dio importancia al asunto. Ahora debían tratar este pequeño problemilla…

* * *

—¡No hay más que hablar! Aunque seas el nieto de la difunta directora no podemos hacer lo que pides. Lo siento. —repitió por quinta vez el profesor de historia. Era un hombre cuarentón, calvo y regordete que, seguramente, estaría amargado. Pero el caso es que ahora amargaba a los jóvenes que se encontraban delante de él. Rindou no había abierto la boca para nada, Shizu se había encargado de hablar con el profesor acaloradamente. Ella no soportaba a aquel hombre, le daba temor pero fingía una tranquilidad inexistente…

—Por favor, hemos estado unidos desde los nueve años. ¡Y soy quien mandará dentro de poco! Puedo hacer que le despidan, señor Ryuka. —Shizu añadió su último recurso. Sabía que era una bajeza hacerle eso, pero es lo que María haría… El hombre no se amilanó, al contrario, se acercó a Shizu y le retó con la mirada.

—Atrévete, mocoso, y verás quien soy yo. A mí nadie me amenaza. ¿Entendido? —el rostro de la joven palideció y Rindou la "salvó" antes de que se desmayara. Se puso delante de ella y encaró a aquel hombre.

—Señor, tranquilícese. ¿Por qué mejor no olvidamos este incidente? Nos hará bien… Y no se preocupe, estaremos en clases separadas. —aseguró Rindou con tono amable aunque con cierta nota irónica —.No sabía que esto le afectaría tanto… ¿Sabe?, venden cereales integrales para el estreñimiento… ¿por qué no los prueba? Les sentarán bien. —dijo Rindou y Shizo agrandó los ojos al escuchar eso. Acto seguido, él cogió del brazo a la chica y la condujo fuera del despacho. Al cerrar la puerta, él comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia y ella se llevó la mano a la frente.

—¿Pero qué ha sido eso? He visto como se sonrojaba, ¿tendrías razón? —comentó Shizu caminando.

—No lo sé, pero no tenía que haberse puesto así… De todas formas, no pasa nada, Shizu, estaremos juntos en el almuerzo y en la noche… Incluso podemos llegar a vernos en los cambios de clase. —enumeró él sonriendo. Shizu contempló al joven de ojos dorados y suspiró. Tenía razón, no era el fin del mundo pero para el pequeño mundo de la chica, si que lo era. Estaría indefensa frente a una veintena de testosterona tonta e inmadura que le hablarían a todas horas. ¡Y no lo soportaría!

—Está bien, me las arreglaré… Pero no te alejes demasiado, sabes cómo me pongo cada vez que un chico se me acerca… —pidió la chica avergonzada. Él no pudo evitarlo y le puso la mano encima de la cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos.

—Niña tonta, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —suspiró y su mano volvió a su sitio. Pero el corazón de Shizu no lo hizo.

Continuará…

* * *

Autora: ¿Qué tal está? Espero que os haya gustado. Por otra parte, por favor, necesito saber si os gusta o no, aunque solo digais "continua" o algo por el estilo, mandadme un comentario. Así sabré si seguir o no con este fanfic. Acepto críticas constructivas antes de que siga adelante :)

¡Cuidaos mucho! Nos leemos.

Pd: subiré cap en relación a lo que me digáis ;)


	3. Capítulo 2: Amigos

**Autora:** María Holic no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, esto solo lo hago para el disfrute de los lectores interesados. Por otra parte, quería aclarar que Fushima, Ryuka, Kazama y Shin Yuu... y algunos personajes más que aparecerán en el futuro me los he inventado. Como en el anime no salía casi nada -o nada-, de Shizu, pues me he tenido que imaginar a unos cuantos chicos...

Bueno, si alguien sabe más acerca de nuestra protagonista, que me lo diga por favor, puesto que yo sé muy poco (solo he visto el anime, pero si en el manga sale algo más pues os agradecería la información xD)... En fin, gracias por leer, no os entretengo más.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Amigos"**

* * *

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Shizu debía ir a su nueva clase. Este pensamiento le bloqueó la mente durante unos instantes que hicieron que Rindou soltase un amargo suspiro. El chico sabía lo nerviosa que se pondría al estar rodeada de otros hombres, por no hablar de los nuevos que viniesen… Para ella no era muy bueno, que digamos, pero Rindou quería que la chica se llevase bien con los hombres. No deseaba que ella se quedara siempre estancada en estas circunstancias y por más que Shizu se empeñara en parecer normal, sabía cuan duro era esto para ella. Por lo que, antes de que siguieran pasillos diferentes —la clase de Rindou estaba al fondo del pasillo izquierdo, mientras que la de la joven estaba en el derecho —, el mayordomo decidió darle ánimos.

—Vamos, mujer, que no es para tanto. Ya verás como te irá bien. Solo piensa en que es tu deber y ya esta. —sugirió él palmeándole el hombro derecho, gesto que incomodó un poco a la joven.

—Ya lo sé. Ya lo sé… —repitió cansada. No había hecho más que comenzar el día y ya se encontraba agotada. Suerte que después de clases podría practicar tiro con arco, eso era el único estímulo de la chica —.Nos vemos, Rindou. —musitó Shizu dirigiéndose al pasillo derecho.

El muchacho se quedó un poco apenado por la chica pues había puesto una mueca de lástima. Pero, debía enfrentar sus miedos para superarlos pues solo así podría avanzar. Así pues, él siguió su camino y dejó a la joven con preocupación.

Shizu se apresuró en llegar a la primera clase del día: Historia de Japón II. Esa era una asignatura preciosa que a ella le encantaba, así que sonrió solo un poco. Aunque estaba sonrojada al ver a tanto chico junto, disimuló el nerviosismo y pasó delante de todos como si nada. Al traspasar la puerta del aula, se quedó pensativa y, por unos momentos, se alejó de la realidad. Delante de ella, una veintena de chicos charlaban amenamente, ajenos al temor que invadía a la joven. Tragó saliva y se dio valor, avanzó poco a poco por la clase hasta situarse en cualquier mesa —la más alejada—, y pasar desapercibida. Ella realmente se sentía mal, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y de gritarles a todos, pero por fuera parecía un joven despreocupado que miraba por la ventana…

Por otra parte, no vio a Fushima y eso la tranquilizó bastante. No es que estuviese mejor, pero algo era algo. No pudo ni suspirar de lo intranquila que se encontraba, por lo que solo apoyó su barbilla en la mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El que sí estaba en esa clase era Kazama… el listillo número uno. Bueno, la chica suponía que debía ser así puesto que las clases se dividían en tres: los listos, los de medianas calificaciones y los "deberían mejorar". Esto había sido así por mucho tiempo, desde que su fallecida abuela estaba al mando… Por eso le extrañaba que Rindou no estuviera en su misma clase… El hombre calvo y gordo de nombre Ryuka no les había explicado el motivo por el que lo había hecho diferente, pero bueno. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que este año las cosas serían distintas.

De pronto, sintió una figura a su lado y dio un respingo. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con un Fushima que la miraba atento y sonriente. ¿Al final estaría en su misma clase? Se había colocado en el asiento delantero, sentándose incorrectamente en la silla. Así, miraba a la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y muy tranquilo —todo lo contrario a la chica —. Por muy gracioso que pareciese, la cara de Shizu era un poema… vamos, que parecía querer asesinar a alguien en cualquier momento, cuando en realidad estaba aterrorizada. Así que Fushima dejó de sonreír y se preguntó el porque de la actitud del chico… Como no tenía la menor idea, decidió poner en práctica el saludo especial…

—Buenas, Shido… —alzó la mano y la miró para que entendiera el mensaje. Pero Shizu estaba como un flan, por lo que solo atinó a pasar de él mirando la ventana fijamente. El otro chico bajó la mano, avergonzado, y carraspeó incómodo. Fushima pensó que era un niño rico demasiado extraño y que quizá no fuera buena idea entablar una amistad con él, por lo que se dio la vuelta en su asiento y preparó su mesa con la carpeta y el estuche.

Por parte de Shizu, no podía ni mirarlo a la cara puesto que no le tenía confianza, y sus peores sentimientos afloraron al pensar que él estaría junto a ella. Eso era una verdadera faena… Creía que le daría más de un problema, y no se equivocaba puesto que Fushima se caracterizaba por su cabezonería y perseverancia, además de ser un chico muy fantasioso y demasiado curioso. Esto último haría alterar el mundo de la joven como no os lo imagináis. Así, dio comienzo la clase, entre cuchicheos y mofas. Además —y para la completa agonía de la joven—, el profesor que entró en el aula era el señor Ryuka, el que llevaba las listas de las aulas. Shizu no tardó en desencajar la mandíbula y agachar la cabeza para que no la viera, pero era una estupidez puesto que Ryuka había confeccionado las clases.

—Buenos días, alumnos de segundo año. Me llamo Ryuka Takashi, y seré vuestro profesor de Historia de Japón II. Espero que nos llevemos bien. —esto último lo dijo mirando a Shizu, quien no tenía el valor de mirarle a la cara. La chica quería que la tierra la tragase, ¡había hecho el ridículo con el que sería su tutor! Dios, no quería pensar en todos los problemas que tendría por su culpa… Además, Rindou le dijo algo bastante vergonzoso… algo que tenía que ver con los cereales para el estreñimiento. Se puso roja como un tomate y decidió pasar desapercibida.

La clase comenzó con normalidad, como siempre, el profesor les dio un breve discurso sobre la importancia de las notas, sobre el trabajo en general, y sobre la disciplina que _Mihoshi no mori_ tenía tan arraigada. Los alumnos comenzaron a bostezar debido a que escucharon este mismo discurso minutos antes, en el pabellón… Así que, Shizu no pudo evitar abstraerse de la realidad y fijó su vista en la nuca de Fushima… era extraño ver a un chico que se tiñera el pelo de rojo por Mihoshi no mori, sin duda, iba a tener problemas por ser así de "moderno". Además, ese color de ojos —verdes claros—, no pasaba desapercibido y la chica sintió una punzada de miedo. Miedo porque tendría que compartir aula y pasillo con ese chico que inspiraba desconfianza.

—Shido-sama, ¿puede contestarme a la pregunta? —inquirió de forma severa Ryuka. Ella se avergonzó en silencio, no había atendido a lo que ese hombre decía. Miró a la pizarra y vio una fecha y una batalla… Seguramente, quería que Shizu le contara de qué fue esa batalla y, como se lo sabía, comenzó a responder resueltamente.

—La Batalla de Tsushima comúnmente denominada la Batalla del Mar del Japón fue un encuentro armado entre la flota japonesa y la Flota Rusa del Báltico, enviada desde Europa, que pelearon en los estrechos ubicados entre Corea y Japón cerca del grupo de islas de Tsushima en mayo de 1905, en el contexto de la Guerra ruso-japonesa. La victoria favoreció al Japón… — Shizu siguió contando lo que sabía sobre dicha guerra hasta que terminó. Cuando lo hizo, tanto el profesor como los alumnos voltearon a verle y ella se encogió de hombros. Ryuka frunció el ceño, aunque una mueca de sincera admiración cruzó su semblante.

—Bien, Shido, muy bien. Pero por favor, atienda en clase. ¡Qué es el primer día, hombre! —y dicho esto, siguió hablando de la batalla.

Fushima, quien también se había volteado para mirar a Shizu, se quedó más tiempo contemplando al joven. Estaba asombrado, aunque fuera el nieto de la antigua directora, no sabía que era tan inteligente y una idea maligna cruzó su mente… Él no era para nada bueno en los estudios, es más, había entrado allí gracias a que hizo trampa en los exámenes, es por ello que le haría falta una mano para aprobarlo todo… Sonrió siniestramente y la joven, que lo miraba asustada, se horrorizó aun más.

—Oye, Shido-sama… —comenzó Fushima con voz melosa —, ¿podemos ser amigos? —preguntó de repente. Shizu se olvidó por un momento de que se encontraba en la clase, incluso de que los demás alumnos los escuchaban disimuladamente, pues se había quedado de piedra. ¿Cómo que amigos? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Planearía algo Fushima? ¿Qué haría? La mente de la joven colapsó haciendo que girara la cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

—Nos acabamos de conocer, Fushima. —recordó Shizu haciendo un esfuerzo por actuar con normalidad. Él sonrió abiertamente, dejando ver unos bonitos dientes.

—Es cierto, pero tengo la sensación de que llegaremos a ser grandes amigos. ¿Tú no?

—No lo sé, pero déjame escuchar al profesor o me castigarán. —siguió actuando como si fuera María. Fushima entendió a la perfección que debía dejarle tranquilo, por el momento.

Ya se estaba fraguando algo en la mente de Fushima, y no sería nada bueno, sino, ya lo veréis.

* * *

Rindou no paraba de mover las piernas debajo del pupitre. Y es que el chico no había parado de pensar en su compañera… ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿Se encontraría bien? Por otra parte, decidió que al día siguiente llevaría un arma por si acaso tenía que proteger a la joven de los hombres. Porque, aunque ellos no supieran que Shizu era una mujer, tendían a invadir el espacio personal de ésta y eso Shizu no podía soportarlo…

La clase se estaba haciendo pesada, y es que le había tocado con un muermo de tutor, uno que le daría Literatura universal… Puff, menudo asco. A pesar de ser el primer día, parecía que algo no andaba del todo bien. Y es que, primero aparece un nuevo alumno —al que no había tenido el gusto de conocer—, que a Shizu no le cae demasiado bien —todo lo bien que a la chica le pueden caer los hombres—. Además, esta repentina separación que le había caído a ambos como un jarro de agua fría. Por no hablar del aura tan extraña que sintió en el profesor Ryuka cuando fueron a pedirles explicaciones… Y, por último, ¡¿qué clase le había tocado a Rindou? Por dios, si eran todos los tontos de la preparatoria… No es que fueran idiotas, no, sino que eran los deportistas natos del instituto y, para ser sinceros, no eran muy listos que digamos. Rindou, por el contrario, era alguien que prefería hacer deporte en su justa medida, además de que no participaba en ningún club puesto que tenía que vigilar a Shizu las veinticuatro horas del día, bueno, ahora las dieciocho horas diarias…

En la clase de Rindou reinaba el total caos, unos se tiraban papeles a la cabeza, otros no hacían más que parlotear y, unos pocos, se echaban pulsos para ver quien era el más fuerte… Suspiró cansado, menos mal que a Shizu le había tocado la clase de los listos, que sino… Cerró los ojos y sintió una corriente de aire frío, se trataba de la puerta, la cual estaba abierta de par en par. Y es que había entrado un alumno gritando como un loco, diciendo no se qué de una mujer. Rindou arqueó una ceja y se puso derecho en su asiento. El profesor, que no daba crédito a lo que veía, se acomodó las gafas y escuchó lo que el joven que había interrumpido su clase, tenía que decir.

—¡Hay una mujer que trabajará en la enfermería! Tenemos que saludarla. —sugirió aquel chico. El profesor, harto de tanta estupidez, dio un sonoro golpe en la mesa y todos voltearon para mirarle.

—¿Con qué derecho ha entrado en mi clase y me ha interrumpido? —inquirió con dureza el profesor. El chico se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Es que no me conoce, vejete? —preguntó ese chico. Rindou lo miró de arriba abajo, como si fuera un insecto.

Era bastante alto, con un color de pelo negro y bastante común y unos ojos igual de negros. Tenía una sonrisa agradable, pero ese rictus jocoso no dejaba nada bueno en él.

—No, y no consiento su tono, jovencito. —siguió el profesor. El chico se acercó a él y lo desafió con la mirada.

—Soy el hijo del segundo mayor contribuyente en esta preparatoria. Así que tráteme con respeto, ah, y no se me olvidará su cara... Haré que lo despidan. —luego se volvió para mirar a los alumnos, que lo escrutaban con desprecio —. Y me llamo Shin Yuu, no lo olvidéis. —y acto seguido, se marchó del aula con aire de superioridad.

El profesor, pasó del color carne al blanco puro. Empezó a sudar y se llevó la mano a la frente. Todos se callaron al ver el cambio del profesor y Rindou tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más raro… Seguramente, ese niño de papá estaría en primer curso, aunque —se dijo—, no reconocía el apellido Shin… Sería algún nuevo rico.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Rindou y Shizu se encontraron en los pasillos, cerca de la cafetería. Al verle, Shizu casi se enganchaba al chico y lloraba como una magdalena, pero se contuvo y, en lugar de eso, le dedicó una verdadera sonrisa, lo que provocó en Rindou una sensación extraña. Acto seguido, los dos entraron en la gran cafetería y pasaron por la barra de comida. Un hombre con rostro serio les sirvió el menú del día: arroz con muslo de pollo. Y de postre, un pudding de chocolate. Shizu casi lloraba de felicidad al ver el chocolate —lo necesitaba tanto como aparentar ser un chico—. Había sido un día verdaderamente agotador y la joven no veía el momento de practicar con su arco. Pero, en lugar de eso, cuando ya tuvieron la comida en la bandeja, se dirigieron a la mesa que el curso anterior siempre pillaban… Pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando divisaron a un joven de pelo y ojos oscuros sentado junto a un grupo de chicos. Rindou supo quien era al instante y frunció el ceño, amargado por la presencia de Shin Yuu.

Shizu se sintió contrariada, pero no quiso problemas, por lo que se dirigió a otra mesa, más al fondo. Sin embargo, esto era algo que molestaba sobremanera a Rindou, por lo que cogió del brazo a la joven y caminó hacia Shin. Cuando estuvieron a su lado, la chica no paraba de temblar y Shin volteó a mirarles.

—¿Quiénes sois? Perdeos. —pidió sin amabilidad y riéndose con sus compañeros. Rindou sonrió con falsa amabilidad.

—Para tu información, novato, este es Shido Shizu, el nieto de la anterior directora, y tiene más poder que tu en esta preparatoria. Así que largo de nuestra mesa. —acotó Rindou sin más. Sonaba duro, y la cara de Shizu palideció extremadamente.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo, Rindou? ¡Sabes que odio ser el centro de atención!" **

Pensó la joven.

**"Pero se han atrevido a ponerse en nuestra mesa. Alguien tiene que pararles los pies de una vez."**

Respondió Rindou mentalmente.

**"Aun así... ¿No hay otra manera? Cuando estemos a solas... Ahora hay mucha gente mirándonos."**

Dejaron de conversar de esta atípica manera cuando Shin miró a Shizu a los ojos, mientras que ella trataba de no salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

—Ya veo, tu eres mi rival… Bien, que así sea. Pero esta mesa es mía a partir de ahora, ¿entiendes? —inquirió con burla. Shizu entrecerró los ojos y pensó en lo que su hermano haría en esta situación. Se acercó a él y le encaró. Aunque ella era más bajita que él, sus ojos proferían tanto odio hacia su persona, que Shin por un momento creyó que iría a mearse encima.

—Esta es mi mesa, te pediría por favor que te marcharas tu y tus compinches si no queréis tener problemas con los profesores… —lo dijo rápida y siniestramente, como si quisiera matarlo en cualquier momento. Rindou, que sabía que la joven explotaría de un momento a otro, sonrió con aprobación.

Rindou conocía perfectamente la manera de pensar que la chica tenía, es por eso que supo cómo reaccionaría en este caso. Ella siempre había sido una chica muy buena, sacaba notazas, se portaba bien con los demás, era honesta, honrada y amable… Pero cuando tenía que actuar como su hermano —que lamentablemente era todo lo contrario a ella, excepto en las notas —, sacaba todo el potencial maléfico que poseía. Al final, este era el resultado…

—¡Ja! Un niñato como tú no me da miedo, ¿sabes?, hasta pareces una niña… —aseguró Shin sin apartar la vista de ella —.Mirad, es Shizu la niña… ¡ja! Me causas gracia… ¿Por qué no mejor te pierdes un rato por ahí? —Shizu no sabía lo que decir, la estaba humillando en público y no solo eso, sino que algo siniestro se instaló en el corazón de la joven haciendo que su visión se nublara. Rindou, que estaba atento a sus reacciones, dio por finalizado el juego. Le palmeó la espalda a Shin con una mirada que helaba la sangre, y…

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó un chico con el pelo rojo y ojos verdes. Rindou no lo conocía, pero cuando vio que su mirada se posaba en Shizu, supo quién era… —Ya veo, ¿tenéis problemas con Shin? —inquirió rodando los ojos.

—Fushima, ¿qué diantres haces aquí? ¿No estudiabas en otro instituto? —preguntó Shin.

Tanto Shizu como Rindou abrieron la boca. ¿Esos dos se conocían? La joven notó que le dolía la cabeza, así que optó por acabar esta discusión.

—Bien, si tanto queréis esa estúpida mesa, toda vuestra, pero saldréis perdiendo, enanos. —aseguró la joven marchándose y tocándose la cabeza. Rindou no tuvo más remedio que seguirla hasta otra mesa, pero no apartó los ojos de Shin…

Mientras, Fushima gruñó por lo bajo y empujó levemente a Shin, quien se quejó en el acto.

—¿Qué coño haces?

—Darte tu merecido, ¿no sabes que Shido Shizu es alguien importante en este sitio? —explicó Fushima.

—Me da igual quien sea, nadie es superior a mí, ni ese mocoso gay. —se defendió Shin.

—No crecerás nunca… Oye, no te metas más con él, es mi nueva presa. —cuando Fushima dijo esto, tanto Shin como el resto de chicos lo miraron horrorizados.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Has elegido a ese idiota? —inquirió alzando la voz.

—¿Qué hay de malo en que me ayude con los deberes? Es muy inteligente, ¿sabes? Y seguro me ayudará más que ninguno. Solo tengo que ser su amigo y ya está. —aclaró Fushima con total tranquilidad —. Bueno, lo dicho, no os metáis con él u os las veréis conmigo. —se señaló con el dedo índice y corazón los ojos y luego los volvió hacia ellos. Con una mueca divertida, caminó hasta alcanzar a Shizu y su raro acompañante…

* * *

La chica no paraba de darle vueltas al pobre muslo de pollo mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar. No daba crédito a lo que ella misma había dicho. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Todo era culpa de Rindou, ¿por qué decidió meterse entre esos chicos? Suspiró y miró a su acompañante, quien sonreía sin enterarse de nada.

—Oye, Rindou, no quiero tener problemas con ese chico… eh… ¿quién era por cierto?

—Se llama Shin Yuu, y es el segundo que suministra dinero a la preparatoria… Y ahora que sabe quien eres, seguro que te verá como su rival más directo. Lo siento, metí la pata. Sé como eres y, en cambio, solo meto cizaña… —Shizu iba a agregar algo cuando alguien alto y pelirrojo se sentó al lado de ella. Casi le da un patatús a la pobre. Era Fushima, quien colocó su bandeja delante de él y se dispuso a comer tranquilamente. Tanto Rindou como Shizu se el quedaron mirando.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso no vais a comer? —preguntó cogiendo el muslo de pollo con las manos. Shizu puso una mueca de asco y Rindou lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Eres Fushima, nuestro vecino? —preguntó el sirviente.

—Exacto… aunque no sabía que tu ibas a vivir con él. —señaló a Shizu. La pobre estaba aterrorizada, se había alejado de él todo lo que pudo y comía en silencio y a toda prisa.

—Ya veo, pues bien, yo me llamo Rindou y soy el sirviente de Shizu. Por lo que ves, estaré con él a todas horas. —anunció con una sonrisa rara.

La mente de Rindou trabajaba a toda velocidad, ese chico se había acercado demasiado a ella y eso no era nada bueno. Por otra parte, era cierto lo que le dijo ella, que Fushima no era un buen chico. Tan solo mirar sus pintas y sus modales le indicaban que no era un chico demasiado formal, y de solo pensar que algo quería de Shizu, le hacía temblar de rabia.

En cuanto a Shizu… la chica no miraba más que su plato, sintiéndose incómoda ante la presencia de Fushima. Era un chico muy alto y daba la impresión de querer pegar a todo el mundo, aunque pusiera una sonrisa.

—Shizu, como dije, quiero ser tu amigo… ¿Por lo que tendré que comer contigo? Por algo se empieza. —su sonrisa se ensanchó y la cara de Shizu no tenía expresión.

—Bien, si a partir de ahora quieres ser su amigo… tendrás que llevarte bien conmigo, ¿no? —dijo Rindou con más dureza en la voz de la que pretendía.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y a Shizu le dio la impresión de que allí se estaba dando alguna batalla campal.

Suspiró, este sería un curso difícil…

Continuará…

* * *

**Autora: **

En fin, ¿qué tal va? ¿Os gusta? Debo aclarar que al principio puede parecer un poco pesada la lectura, pero conforme avancen los capítulos, se irán desenvolviendo las cosas y veréis como os gusta ^-^ Por otra parte, ¿me dejáis algún comentario? Me animan a seguir y veo si merece la pena continuar escribiendo sobre esta locura xd Por otra parte, procedo a responder el comentario de una anónima. ¡Gracias!

_Respuesta al comentario "anónima": _

_¡Hola! Es verdad que no hay fanfics sobre esta pareja, por eso decidí escribir sobre ellos (y porque los de María x Kanako ya estaban muy vistos) Muchas gracias por tus palabras, por tí continúo :) ¡Cuidate! _

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero con ilusión vuestros comentarios, sugerencias o tomatazos. También me gustaría que, si alguien sabe más acerca de la vida de Shizu, me lo cuente (si no os importa)

Sin más, me despido. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
